Security is a real and growing concern in technology today. Devices ranging from computers to cars, drones, watches, thermostats among others, are becoming connected and rely increasingly on encryption to ensure that data is not compromised. Typically, providing encryption capabilities for a device increases device size, complexity and cost. However, certain classes of silicon devices such as low cost integrated circuits are designed with efforts to emphasize simplicity. Design simplification is likely to increase as function-specific accelerators become more common and low cost Internet of Things (IoT) edge devices (such as sensors) proliferate. Removing unessential circuitry from a given integrated circuit saves on design complexity, and can lead to faster time to market and lower cost. However, certain functionality such as cryptographic capabilities can be impaired when a device lacks certain circuitry.